


the truth about starless skies

by astaeria



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Eunbin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: " what are you doing? „" i am looking at the sky. „eunwoo shares the truth about starless skies.





	the truth about starless skies

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a book of binu one shots written by ate jai ( POTATONIGHTMARES from wattpad). give her some love by checking her account as well as her books out. this is also inspired by the pitch black sky that the author saw outside the window while taking a shower at 10 pm.

"good evening."

everyone knew that nothing could disturb cha eunwoo whenever he was out to admire the heavens hung above all things standing on the world, but unfortunately for them, that was a fact only before the time he became aware of the existence of a special someone: moon bin.

as he shifted his stare full of intent from the sky to the said special someone, a strange feeling called love painted eunwoo's cheeks with the lightest yet prettiest shade of pink on the color palette, then pulled the corners of his lips in an upward direction, curving his lips into a soft smile.

"good evening," eunwoo greeted moonbin back with words spoken so softly that it could have been caught in the wind if it weren't for the increasing proximity between them.

after temporarily eliminating any space between their lips, eunwoo took moonbin's arms and wrapped them around his body, enveloping the both of them with addicting warmth. the former then turned back towards the railed balcony, then looked back up at the sky in silence.

following after him, moonbin looked up at the sky and watched as its colors stirred around, slowly changing. he knitted his eyebrows together as a gesture of confusion, then looked back down at eunwoo.

"what are you doing?" moonbin asked eunwoo softly.

"i am looking at the sky," eunwoo answered moonbin simply and shortly.

"why are you doing it?"

"what?"

"why are you doing it?"

eunwoo looked at moonbin, staring at him as he registered every syllable of the spoken sentence. once done, he answered: "i am looking at the sky because i think it's beautiful."

"beautiful?" moonbin repeated one of eunwoo's words with a faint hint of disbelief in his voice. "but the weather nowadays is a bit bad. the clouds are covering up the stars. therefore, there is truly nothing to stare at."

"but bin," eunwoo started as he untangled moonbin's arms and turned around, leaning against the railing while facing him and holding his hands. "not everything that is beautiful has to be full of shine and shimmer."

"everyone is born with a different definition of beautiful, but the society that will welcome you into the world will etch a certain standard into your brain by force, keeping your imagination from discovering more and expanding more. the only way to beat this is to destroy those boundaries and start observing your surroundings well with your heart, mind, and soul. that way, you will be able to see what's worth watching and staring at in everything."

stunned by the words spilled to him, moonbin slowly looked up at the sky with eunwoo. as the former stared at it longer, he felt as if his vision was changing. he noticed how the sky was slowly changing colors, from light to dark. he noticed how the clouds were swirling above them like a group of gorgeous ballet dancers; gracefully yet dangerously. he noticed how the whole thing seemed like a canvas for whatever or whoever was the true creator of everything that anyone could lay their eyes on.

even though it held no stars, the sky was indeed beautiful.

moonbin looked back down at eunwoo, who returned the gesture. they stood there in silence. no, not the bitter kind, but the sweet kind, because they were smiling together, as if they were speaking a language only two people together like them could understand; the language of love.

suddenly, moonbin stepped closer and closer to eunwoo each time a second went by them. it was only a matter of time when they were breathing distance, when they could already feel the heartbeat of the other, the heartbeat that was beating for the other.

with hands held tightly together, their lips connected, moving together in a slow and sweet pace.

"hey, eunwoo," moonbin whispered as he laid his forehead on eunwoo's.

"what is it, moonbin?" eunwoo whispered back, smiling as he stared into moonbin's eyes.

"you're my starless sky."

"silly. you're my starless sky, too."

 


End file.
